Icewind Dale (game)
| developer = Black Isle Studios | publisher = Interplay | distributor = | designer = | released = June 2000 | genre = Role-playing game | modes = Single player, multiplayer | ratings = ESRB: Teen (13+) | series = Icewind Dale series | prequel = | sequel = Icewind Dale II | remake = Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition | original = | modules = * Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter * Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster | engine = Infinity Engine | version = | platforms = PC (Windows), Macintosh | media = Compact disc | requirements = }} Icewind Dale is a computer role-playing game developed by Black Isle Studios, released in June 2000. The first game in the ''Icewind Dale'' series, it features tactical, party-based combat based on 2nd edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. The game's story is set in the Icewind Dale region on the northern Sword Coast, several decades prior to the events of the popular Icewind Dale trilogy of novels. Icewind Dale received two expansion packs: Heart of Winter and Trials of the Luremaster, and was followed by the sequel Icewind Dale II in 2002. In 2014, a remake was released under the title Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition, featuring a number of technical improvements. Plot The game begins in the town of Easthaven within Icewind Dale during Mirtul,1281 DR (Year of the Cold Soul). While a group of adventurers are resting in a local pub known as the Winter's Cradle Tavern, they are invited by the town's leader Hrothgar to take part in an expedition to the town of Kuldahar which has word of strange goings-on. During the journey through the Kuldahar Pass, the expedition is ambushed by frost giants who cause an avalanche which crush the entire expedition force save for the adventurers and block their way back to Easthaven. The party continues onward to Kuldahar, where they meet the Archdruid Arundel. He explains that, due to the evil which has been terrorizing Kuldahar, the magical ring of warmth surrounding the great oak which the town is built around has begun to recede. Arundel sends the party to help discover the source of the evil before the great oak dies, and Kuldahar is destroyed. After an unsuccessful attempt to locate the evil, Arundel asks the party to find an ancient scrying item, known as the Heartstone Gem, so he may discover the source of the evil more quickly. The player's party then ventures to a temple where Arundel believes the gem may be kept, only to find that it had been raided quite recently, and that the gem had been stolen. However, Arundel is able to discover the location of the raiders responsible for the theft of the gem - the caverns of Dragon's Eye. After making their way through the vast network of tunnels, the party finds and defeats a powerful demonic creature named Yxunomei. Yxunomei claimed to be using the Heartstone Gem for personal reasons, and mentioned a vendetta and age-old war with someone she sarcastically referred to as an old friend. When the party returns to Kuldahar, they find it under assault by orogs. After making their way to Arundel's hut, the player converses with a shapechanger disguised as Arundel, who reveals that he is the one Yxunomei was waging war against, and that the real Arundel is dying in another section of the hut, before vanishing. With his dying breath, the real Arundel tells the party to take the Heartstone Gem to Larrel at the fortress of the Severed Hand, as he is now the only one capable of using it. Unfortunately for the player's party, Larrel is found to be insane upon arriving at the fortress, and he only brokenly mentions something about freeing his cursed people, along with a hint on how to go about it. After completing his task, Larrel regains his sanity and uses the Heartstone Gem to discover the source of the evil, which apparently resides in the dwarven city of Dorn's Deep. After carving their way through Upper Dorn's Deep, Wyrm's Tooth, and Lower Dorn's Deep, the party at last reaches Brother Poquelin - the villain of the game. Poquelin explains that he arrived in the material plane due to his superiors exiling him from his home plane - according to Poquelin, calling his vendetta with Yxunomei "out of control" . Poquelin had predicted that Yxunomei would follow him to the material plane, so he had sought a base of operations in order to begin a military force capable of crushing her. While he was doing so, he stumbled upon the ancient artifact Crenshinibon, which he claims had been "calling" to him. Using its power of attracting evil-intentioned creatures, Poquelin began amassing an immense army with which to conquer the lands of Icewind Dale. Poquelin claims that everything was going as planned until Hrothgar's expedition had set out to investigate Yxunomei's activities in the area around Kuldahar. He used his frost giant minions to cause the avalanche to crush the expedition. Apparently, he didn't see the player's party as a threat until they stole the Heartstone Gem from Yxunomei, to which he responded by killing Arundel - the only person he thought would be capable of using it. Although the party discovered his location by taking it to Larrel, Poquelin wasn't bothered, as all the while he was amassing his forces outside of Easthaven. After combating Poquelin, he teleports the party back to Easthaven, which is now in ruins. After freeing the surviving villagers and speaking with a local cleric of Tempus, the party makes its way to Poquelin's lair - Easthaven's temple, which has been enveloped by a Cryshal-Tirith (Elvish, meaning "crystal tower"), courtesy of Crenshinibon. In the end, it is revealed that Poquelin's true intention was to re-open Jerrod's stone, a portal to the Abyss created long ago), so that he could conquer the North with an army of demons at his command. Although after opening the portal, the local cleric of Tempus hurls himself into it just as its namesake did - sealing it off at the cost of his own life. This buys the party enough time to fight Poquelin, who has reverted to his true form - the devil Belhifet. After defeating Belhifet and banishing him back to the Baator, the Cryshal-Tirith collapses, and the party barely escapes in time. Easthaven begins to be rebuilt, and the game ends with the party victorious. The ending cutscene, however reveals that the narrator who has 'read' the story throughout the game is, in fact, Belhifet and that his banishment from the Prime Material Plane is nearly at an end. Index Characters :Accalia • Adson • Ahmadora • Albion • Aldwin • Amelia • Apsel • Arundel • Bandoth • Belhifet • Beorn • Bethla • Callard • Calliana • Chizelo • Churin • Custhantos • Conlan • Cristiana Knight • Damien • Davin Berenson • Denaini • Dillsandra • Dirty Llew • Earl • Egenia • Elisia • Erevain Blacksheaf • Everard • Fengla • Ferg • Fleezum • Flozem • Frostbite • Gareth • Gaspar • Geelo • Gelarith • Gerth • Ghereg • Ginafae • Grisella • Gorg • Guella • Gus • Harken • Hildreth Highhammer • Hrothgar • Icasaracht • Iholikan Quinval • Ilmadia • Incylia • Jed • Jeffy • Jermsy • Jhonen • Joril Frostbeard • Kaylessa • Kelly • Kerish • Kontik • Kresselack • Krilag • Lehland • Lethias Enaril • Lissspen • Lysan • Malavon Despana • Marchon • Marketh • Mirek • Mytos • Nate • Norl • Norlinor • Nym • Orrick • Oswald Fiddlebender • Perdiem • Pomab Ak'azmhir • Poquelin • Presio • Red Toe • Reise Coppersky • Richon • Saablic Tan • Sehriya • Seth • Sharra • Sheemish • Shikata • Soth • Tarnelm • Telanis • Terikan • The Voice of Durdel Anatha • Therik • Quimby • Uligar • Urnst • Valestis • Vera Elles • Weenog • Whitcomb • Yxunomei :Adal Kerrn • Adinirahc • Aihonen • Aldarra • Alerri • Alik Banom • Alkonos • Althax Grom • Amara • Apali • Arakon • Ardo Meller • Azuth • Beldan • Beldan Miller • Beledor • Beogin • Berdino • Bimon • Bitter Harley • Brammel • Bren Muller • Briath Silverhand • Bron Balhon • Bruenhal • Chamberlain Haunt • Cloaked Flame • Creed Dorn • Dameth • Deder Seven Fingers • Dendes • Denell Harband • Dorn • Dver • Edan • Edley Bramble • Edventar • Eidan • Eladan • Elameth • Elpham • Enetta • Eriadon Oakhollow • Erion • Evayne • Fassa • Gaedel • Galain • Gallow Deely • Galwen Alaman • Garijon Renold • Garlan • Gaznak • Geldon Adari • Genek • Gina • Glimglam • Guktok • Gulvak Anrak • Hael Bronzelake • Haelia • Hallaster • Halvan the Dark • Hegthen • Heleban • Hellpin • Herred • Herren • Idrial Ashleaf • Ihanora • Ikaida Mourneve • Ilban • Illep • Illian Willowdusk • Ilmus Gallaway • Iraeni • Istishia • Jamoth Stonetree • Jennick • Jerrod • Jurmar • Kalabach • Kallin • Kaivon • Kaleel • Karador • Kelhanion • Kell Pathwalker • Kim Marchwatch • Kiran-Hai • Kreg Frostbeard • Kreshinal Blackhound • Larrel • Liberon Twelvetrees • Lockhart • Maegan Potts • Makael • Marketh • Mary • Matthain • Merador • Mithran Lightpetal • Mourns-for-Trees • Naradon • Nikolai Tallow • Nill • Niri Alud • Niri Eddin • Obren • Owain Piper • Pelham • Peliwen Redgrass • Pellas • Pellon Kay • Pelp Cadari • Pemby Cloudsilk • Peth • Pheldon Tock • Pieter • Porg • Presdon • Prophia Copperfire • Puny • Rauva Vrinn • Relev Thinriver • Relias Blackseed • Renny • Renold • Reznath • Savant Dabant • Sedini Paletto • Shastir Longeve • Shikata • Silas • Tad • Tamlock • Teln Graham • Thargren • Thom Wainwright • Tolben • Tremble Ghon • Turlam Shallowhill • Ullabem • Unseeing Eye • Valom • Vergarash • Waren Blackbird • Weldy Baker • Wellin • Wurdar Stoutbrew • Xain Morobdel • Xan • Yenandra • Zilzaner Creatures ;Playable races: dwarf • elf • gnome • half-elf • human • halfling ;Other: baelnorn lich • beetle (bombardier, boring, rhinoceros) • black bear • cat • chicken • cornugon • cow • cyclops • demon • drow • duergar • elemental (earth, fire, water) • ettin • ghast • ghoul • giant (fire, frost) • giant squid • goblin • iron golem • histachii • jellyfish • knucklehead trout • lich • lizard man • minotaur • mummy • myconid • neo-orog • ogre • orc • salamander (frost) • shadow • shark • shrieker • skeleton (blast) • spider (phase, sword, wraith) • squirrel • svirfneblin • troll (ice) • umber hulk • verbeeg • whale • white wyrm • wight (cold) • wolf (winter) • yeti • yuan-ti • zombie :aboleth • aquatic elf • azer • carrion crawler • derro • dog • dragon (black, green, white) • dryad • giant scorpion • goose • gorgon • hill giant • hippogriff • hook horror • kuo-toa • mind flayer • remorhaz • sahuagin • sandman • specter • stag • unicorn (black) • vampire • wraith Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Cryshal-Tirith • Kresselack's Tomb • Malavon's Dome • Severed Hand :;Temples: House of the Bleeding Rose • Temple of Tempus (Easthaven) • Temple of the Forgotten God :;Inns & Taverns: Evening Shade Inn • Root Cellar Tavern • Snowdrift Inn • Winter's Cradle Tavern :;Shops: Gerth's Equipment Shoppe • Pomab's Emporium :;Settlements: Easthaven • Kuldahar :;Wilderness: Dragon's Eye • Kuldahar Pass • Spine of the World • Vale of Shadows • Wyrm's Tooth :;Oceans & Lakes: Lac Dinneshere :;Regions: Icewind Dale • Ten Towns :Abyss • Acheron • Amn • Anauroch • Arvandor • Ascarle • Auckney • Baldur's Gate • Battle of the Bones • Berdusk • Bone Castle • Bryn Shander • Caer-Dineval • Calaunt • Calimport • Calimshan • Chessenta • Chult • Cloakwood • Cormyr • Dalelands • Dambrath • Eibrancha • Elemental Plane of Fire • Elemental Plane of Water • Elf in Armor Inn • Elturel • Elvenblood Pass • Elysium • Evereska • Evermeet • Gibling Armstrong's Curious Armor Shoppe • Great Glacier • Halfaxe Trail • Harrowdale • High Haspur • High Moor • Hillsfar • Host Tower of the Arcane • Immerflow River • lower planes • Luiren • Luskan • Menzoberranzan • Monastery of the Weeping Lilac • Moonsea • Mulhorand • Myth Drannor • Myth Glaurach • Myth Lahl • Myth Lharast • Myth Nantar • Negative Energy plane • Netheril • Neverwinter • Nine Hells • Ordulin • Paraelemental Plane of Ice • Priador • Procampur • Rilauven • Sea of Fallen Stars • Sea of Swords • Selgaunt • Sembia • Sepulcher of the Dim • Shannath • Shepherd's Valley • Soubar • Star Mausoleum • Starspire Peninsula • Suzail • Sword Coast • Tethyr • Thay • the Vast • Thesk • Trollbark Forest • Wa • Waterdeep • Westgate • Zakhara Magic :;Artifacts: Crenshinibon • Heartstone Gem • Jerrod's Stone :;Magic items: Alamion • Amulet of Dark Flesh • amulet of protection • Applebane • Apsel's Dagger • Axe of Caged Souls • Badge of the Brave • Baleful Mail • Bardic Horn of Valhalla • bastard sword: conflagration • bastard sword: defender • bastard sword: incinerator • bastard sword: life giver • bastard sword of action • bastard sword of phasing • Bathed-In-Blood • battleaxe: fatigue • Belt of Stone • Bhaal's Fire • Black Dragon Scale • Black Knight • Black Swan Armor • Black Wolf Talisman • Blade of Aihonen • Blessed Helm of Lathander • Blur Deck • Bone Kris of Black Ichor • Bone Marrow Belt • Bone Talisman • Bonecleaver • Boots of Moander • boots of speed • Boots of the Fox • Boots of the Many Paths • bracers of defense • Breath of Auril • Bren Muller's Crossbow • Cairn Blade • cancerous bastard sword • chaos dagger • charged battleaxe • Clasp of Bron's Cloak • composite longbow of the Hand • corrosive hammer • Cradle of Mielikki • crooked flail • crossbow of defense • crossbow of speed • dagger of venom • Dead Man's Face • Demon's Breath • diseased halberd • doom halberd • Echoes of Dorn's Deep • Edley's Sling • Edventar's Gift • Elven chainmail of the Hand • Erevain's Broad Sword • Faith Killer • fast flail • fire dagger • fire flail • Fire Kiss • flaming bastard sword • flaming longsword • flaming short sword • Foe's Fate • Frostbrand • Gauntlets of Elven Might • Gauntlets of Infernal Damnation • Gauntlets of Weapon Skill • Giant Killer • Giant's Sleep • Girdle of Beatification • Girdle of Gond • Girdle of Labelas • Girdle of Stromnos • Glimglam's Cloak • Golden Girdle of Urnst • Guktok's Chopper • halberd of sparks • hammer flail • Helm of the Trusted Defender • Hold Fast • Honorary Ring of Sune • Illian's Hunting Helm • Intercession • Jester's Bag of Holding • Joril's Axe • Kaylessa's Armor • Kaylessa's Bow • Kaylessa's Gloves • Kaylessa's Ring • Kontik's Ring of Wizardry • Kresselack's Sword • Laurel of Sune's Favor • life dagger • life halberd • Life's Gift • Lonesome Road • Long Cleaver • longbow: defender • longbow: hammer • longbow of action • longbow of marksmanship • longbow: protector • longsword: enforcer • longsword of action • longsword of action • longsword of the Hand • longtooth • Lyre of Progression • mage dagger • Mail of Life • Mantle of Hell's Furnace • Mantle of the Coming Storm • Merry Shorthorn • Messenger of Sseth • Misery's Herald • Mithran's Cloak • morning star of phasing • morning star of the gods • Mystery of the Dead • Necklace of Missiles • Necromancer's Robe • Nym's Dagger • Nym's Rhino Beetle Shield • Ol' Withery • Owain's Lullabye • Pale Justice • Peacekeeper • Peasant's Reward • phase dagger • phasing bastard sword • Presio's Dagger • Puny's Poker • Quiet Boots • Redemption • repeating crossbow • ring of aura transfusion • Ring of Dwarven Bone • ring of intelligence • ring of missile deflection • ring of pain amplification • ring of protection • ring of reckless action • ring of resistance • Ring of Sanctuary • ring of strength • Ring of the Gorgon • robe of cold resistance • Robe of Enfusing • Robe of the Evil Archmagi • Robe of the Neutral Archmagi • Robe of the Watcher • Scarab of Defense • Selûne's Promise • Serrated Bone Blade • Shield of the Hand • shield ring • shocking flail • short sword of phasing • short sword of shadows • Slayer • Some God's Lesser Promise • Spell Diver • Spear of Kerish • spiked longsword • Spinesheath • Staff of Moradin's Breath • star forged halberd • static dagger • Static Star • Stoutward • Symbol of Corellon Larethian • Symbol of Sehanine Moonbow • Symbol of Shevarash • Symbol of Solonor Thelandira • Talos's Gift • The Argent Shield • The Bitch Queen's Envoy • The Celebrant's Blade • The Cittern of War • The Dire Old Lute of Pellon Kay • The Elfbone Ring of Kiran-Hai • The Giving Star • The Guide • The Mace of Weal and Woe • The Red Knight's Shield • The Salamander's Tongue • The Snow Maiden's Reaver • The Spear of White Ash • The Sword of Days • Turodahel • two-handed axe: life giver • two-handed fire axe • two-handed axe of phasing • two-handed axe of resistance • Valiant • Viol of the Hollow Men :;Potions: antidote • elixir of health • mummy's tea • oil of fiery burning • Oil of Null Effect • oil of speed • Oil of the Serpent's Scales • philter of purification • potion of absorption • potion of agility • potion of clarity • potion of cloud giant strength • potion of constitution • potion of defense • potion of explosions • potion of extra healing • potion of firebreath • potion of fire giant strength • potion of fire resistance • potion of fortitude • potion of freedom • potion of frost giant strength • potion of genius • potion of healing • potion of heroism • potion of hill giant strength • Potion of Holy Transference • potion of infravision • potion of insight • potion of insulation • potion of invisibility • potion of invulnerability • potion of magic blocking • potion of magic shielding • potion of master thievery • potion of mind focusing • potion of mirrored eyes • potion of perception • potion of regeneration • potion of stone form • potion of stone giant strength • potion of strength • potion of strength transference • red potion • spirit essence :;Spells: acid storm • Aganazzar's scorcher • aid • animal summoning I • animal summoning II • animal summoning III • animate dead • antimagic shell • armor • barkskin • Beltyn's burning blood • bless • blindness • blur • burning hands • call lightning • chain lightning • chant • chaos • chaotic commands • charm person • charm person or mammal • chill touch • chromatic orb • cloak of fear • cloudkill • color spray • command word: die • cone of cold • confusion • conjure earth elemental • conjure fire elemental • conjure water elemental • creeping doom • cure critical wounds • cure disease • cure light wounds • cure moderate wounds • cure serious wounds • curse • death fog • death spell • decastave • defensive harmony • demi-shadow monsters • detect evil • detect invisibility • dimension door • dire charm • disintegrate • dispel magic • domination • draw upon holy might • entangle • entropy shield • feeblemind • find traps • finger of death • fire seeds • fire storm • fireball • flame arrow • flame blade • flame strike • flesh to stone • free action • friends • ghost armor • ghoul touch • giant insect • globe of invulnerability • glyph of warding • grease • greater malison • goodberry • haste • heal • hold animal • hold person • hold monster • horror • ice storm • icelance • identify • impervious sanctity of mind • improved invisibility • incendiary cloud • infravision • insect plague • invisibility • invisibility purge • invisible stalker • knock • know alignment • Larloch's minor drain • lich touch • lightning bolt • luck • magic missile • magical stone • Malavon's rage • mass invisibility • Melf's acid arrow • mental domination • mind blank • minor globe of invulnerability • mirror image • miscast magic • monster summoning I • monster summoning II • monster summoning III • monster summoning IV • monster summoning V • monster summoning VI • monster summoning VII • Mordenkainen's sword • neutralize poison • nondetection • Otiluke's freezing sphere • Otiluke's resilient sphere • power word: kill • power word: silence • power word: stun • prayer • prismatic spray • produce fire • protection from evil • protection from evil, 10' radius • protection from fire • protection from lightning • protection from normal missiles • protection from petrification • raise dead • recitation • remove curse • remove fear • remove paralysis • resist fear • resist fire and cold • resurrection • righteous wrath of the faithful • rigid thinking • sanctuary • shades • shadow monsters • shield • shillelagh • shocking grasp • shroud of flame • silence, 15' radius • skull trap • sleep • slow • slow poison • Snilloc's snowball swarm • Sol's searing orb • spike stones • spirit armor • spiritual hammer • static charge • stinking cloud • stone to flesh • stoneskin • strength • strength of one • summon shadow • sunray • symbol of hopelessness • symbol of pain • Tenser's transformation • vampiric touch • vocalize • web :;Wands: Pemby's Wand of Many Missiles • Wand of Armory • Wand of Freezing Death • Wand of Lightning • Wand of Sleep • Wand of the Heavens • Wand of Trap Detection :amulet of non-detection • Chess Sets of Niri Aldur • geas • helm of underwater action • Malamion • mythal • potion of speed Organizations :Bleeding Eye • Kraken Society • Order of the Broken Blade • Red Wizards of Thay • Reghedmen :Baris Cabal • Blinded Acolytes • Bone Legion • Chamberlain family • Church of Mask • Church of Sune • Clan Battlehammer • Company of Frozen Trees • Gallaway Trading Coster • Greycloaks of Evereska • Hawks • Kerrn's Breakers • Plague Rats • Purple Dragons • Red Mask Brigade • Uthgardt • War Wizards • Zhentarim • Zhentilar Religions :Auril • Callarduran Smoothhands • Dugmaren Brightmantle • Eldath • Ilmater • Moradin • Myrkul • Silvanus • Sseth • Talona • Tempus :Angharradh • Arvoreen • Assuran • Bane • Berronar Truesilver • Beshaba • Bhaal • Corellon • Chauntea • Garl Glittergold • Gond • Gruumsh • Hanali Celanil • Helm • Horus-Re • Istishia • Kossuth • Labelas • Lathander • Lliira • Lolth • Loviatar • Malar • Mask • Mielikki • Milil • Moander • Myrkul • Red Knight • Sehanine Moonbow • Selûne • Shevarash • Solonor Thelandira • Sune • Talos • Tchazzar • Torm • Tymora • Tyr • Umberlee • Urogalan • Vhaeraun Miscellaneous :;Armor: chainmail • leather armor • plate mail • scale armor • splint mail • shield • umber hulk plate :;Beverages: Arrowflight Ale • Berduskan Black Brew • brandy • Elven Healing Wine • Fiddlebender's Mystery Brew • Frost Giant Yellow Snow Melt • Frost Wine • Grisella's Dale Ale • Knee Cracker Cider • Kuldahar Tree Sap • Luskan Stout • mead • Stagheart Bough Mead • Winter Wine :;Books: Animals Are Your Friend • Code of Training in the Seldarine's Hand • Ecology of the Unicorn • Elameth's Compendium • Great Pottery of Luiren • How To Serve Man • On Non-Violence • Ophidian Necromancy • Philosophy of Kara-Tur • "Rock Eaters" They are Not • Secret Societies • Tending Ivy • Worship in the Hand of the Seldarine :;Food: potato :;Games: chess • Holy Chaos! :;Gems: agni mani • andar • angel's skin • aquamarine • black opal • bloodstone • bluestone • chrysoberyl • coral • diamond • emerald • fire agate • fire opal • flamedance • garnet • greenstone • horn coral • iol • jade • jasper • kings' tears • Laeral's tears • lynx eye • moonbar • moonstone • mother of pearl • onyx • pearl • rogue stone • ruby • shandon • skydrop • sphene • star diopside • star sapphire • sunstone • tchazar • tiger cowrie • turquoise • water opal • waterstar • ziose • zircon :;Languages: Common • Drow • Netherese • Thorass :;Materials: leather (honey) • thistledown :;Metals & Alloys: bronze • gold • iron • silver • steel • tungsten :;Plants: oak :;Substances: flaming oil • holy water • razorvine extract :;Vessels: airship :;Weapons: battleaxe • club • crossbow • dagger • greatsword • halberd • longbow • longsword • mace • short sword • shortbow • spear :apple • Dim Courser • Battle of Black Lawns • Battle of Hollow Hills • Battle of Jerrod's Stone • Battle of Seldarine's Hand • Battle of the Dead • Celan Harad • Cinnaelos'Cor • Crown Wars • Fen Mists of Acallo • frostberry • holy slayer • ivy • Retreat • sandalwood • shugenja • stinkweed • "The Fight of Green Thirteen" • "Three Avengers" Appendix See Also *''Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter'' *''Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster'' *''Icewind Dale II'' *''Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition Further Reading * * * References Connections de:Icewind Dale Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2000